At present, most of the display devices on the market only support single-sided display. However, on many occasions for example, in digital signage, electronic communication equipment, cash register facilities, window inquiry facilities, and the advertisement playing facilities in public places such as exhibition halls, it is usually necessary for people on both sides of a display panel to view a picture displayed thereon simultaneously.
In order to achieve the double-sided display of the picture, two display panels are usually disposed back to back, and then are controlled to simultaneously display the same. In such a double-sided display mode, the two display panels actually work independently, and the display function is single.